


Chains

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, NSFW, bj, breaking restraints, table turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written as a birthday present to someone. Layton, being behind on his work, decides to stay home and catch up to avoid any distractions. However, when Emmy shows up to assist him, he might find himself to be... quite distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillabean/gifts).



The top-hatted man sighed in resignation. His personal desk was piled high with papers, some dating back a few months that he meant to complete. Of course, this was the result of the same happenings as always: Layton received a mysterious letter of sorts that summoned the use of his knowledge to solve a mystery; he went away for a couple of weeks; and finally, returned to see tests that need to be graded as well as details skipped over in his lesson plan. It was becoming a rather vicious cycle as work piled up as high as his shoulders. Something must be done.

That “something” was to take time out of his off hours to catch up with work. He decided it would be for the best to get away from the hustle and bustle of his usual workspace and try working at home. No tutoring to be done, no solving Dean Delmona’s puzzles, no distractions-

_Ding dong!_

…Or not. With the ringing of the doorbell disturbing his thoughts, the man turned to the door with slight dismay. Who could that be?

He composed himself before he unlocked and opened the door.

“Hey, Professor! How’s it going?” asked a cheery Emmy Altava.

His original firm expression softened after seeing his own assistant. “Oh, hello there Emmy. Pleased to meet you again. May I help you?”

“Ah, as formal as always,” she giggled. “Well, actually, I’m here to deliver a few things. Mind if I come in?”

“Erm…Not at all.” He moved aside, allowing her to pass through before closing the door.

The man couldn’t help but notice a broad smile on her face as she looked around with curious eyes. Emmy always did want to visit his flat, but he is almost never home. Between the late nights in Gressenheller and traveling to different parts of the world, the apartment is often vacant of its owner. One may even say the college campus became his new home. That didn’t stop her desire of visiting though.

 “So this is the flat of Professor Layton. Old fashioned, modest, but cozy. It suits you to a tee!”

He adjusted his hat with a small smile and chuckled. “Ah, thank you. Now about what you needed to deliver…?”

“Oh right!” She pulled off her tote bag from her shoulder and began digging around for a brief moment.

Did he…hear something rattle? He shook his head, perishing the thought. That was nothing concerning him.

“Here we go. Before I even came back to the office, you left in rush and didn’t lock your door. I, uh… went in and tidied up a bit. You had a lot of stuff to grade, some from a few months ago! So I took the liberty of grading the multiple choice questions with your answers.”

She handed him a few small stacks of paper. He took them with a rather surprised look.

“Um… Thank you very much.”

“I left out on grading the essays, since that’s something you like doing the most,” she winked.

“Wait… If what you’re giving to me are tests, then what did I…”

Before finishing his statement, Layton rushed to his desk and began shifting through the various papers on his desk. He then placed a hand on his flushed face in embarrassment.

“…These are all my old research documents!”

Emmy leaned in and looked at all the papers that were stacked on the desk and gave an appreciative whistle. “That’s the work of four different archeologists.”

He held in his self-deprecating outbursts. After all, Emmy saved him just before he even realized he brought in the wrong papers. He was very grateful for her intervene. This however, made him feel fairly guilty for her taking time out of her day to grade AND deliver the tests.

He cleared his throat. “…Thank you again for everything. I’m sorry that you had to travel so far from the campus just for my own mistake.”

“Professor, don’t sweat it! Really! That’s what assistants are for.”

“Well, since you went through so much trouble to deliver these, would you like some tea?”

She beamed. “Sure! Sounds good right now actually.”

….

An hour went by and Layton was hard at work grading the essays that were delivered to him. The room was fairly silent; aside the light hums the man produced each time he found an error. He worked diligently and barely took his eyes from the papers he held. Emmy, however, was quite the opposite. Every now and then she’d stop staring at the ceiling and turned to eye the top-hatted male.

She didn’t mind waiting, as this was what she did each time she stayed in his office. It relaxed her, but this wasn’t her reason of coming over to his flat. And she didn’t forget what she came here for…

 _Him._  He was by no means a stranger in her mind. His gentlemanly appearance both hides and exhibits great assets that she was able to witness countless times. He was intelligence, strength, patience, and sympathy all rolled into one guy. (His personality attracts all sorts, even leaving some students smitten, or so she heard.)

Recently, her previous admiration of the man grew as their friendship did, turning into something new entirely. His soft, yet compelling voice pulled at her heart strings. Any smile directed to her turned her mind into mush. Simply put, she was an absolute mess over him.

She really wanted to show how she felt to him, but also find out if he reciprocated the same. Emmy wasn’t going to lose her nerves at this point. This opportunity is probably the last one she would receive.

 After making up her mind, she strolled over to him. The woman then leaned on his desk and started to lightly read the paper he had in his hands.

 “Huh, I’m no English major, but there seems to be a few errors here,” she said.

“Oh? Where exactly?” His interests were peaked then. He could have sworn that he gave the essay a thorough examination and found no mistakes.

“Well…” She took the paper from his hand and put a finger on her chin. “Citations are pretty important. And it looks like that wasn’t placed in these paragraphs. Let’s see…”

The assistant played a bold move and sat on his lap as she lightly hummed.

Layton gasped and squirmed under her. “Er, wait, Emm-”

“Yeah, this first paragraph has no citations whatsoever!”

Her round bottom inched further onto his lap until he was firmly pinned in place. She then turned to face him.

“My, don’t tell me you’re losing your touch, Mr. Layton,” a teasing smile grew on her face.

“I-I assure you that I’m not. I suppose after some time of checking the papers, I’ve had a lapse of judgment.”

“Maybe a break will help with things?”Her hands touched his shoulders and she leaned in, touching his nose with hers.

“I…I suppose so.”

The paper fell to the floor, momentarily forgotten. Layton really wanted to gently push her away, for his own sake and hers. This was no way for a lady or gentleman to conduct at all, much less for an assistant and her boss. They are also alone in his home, away from the world and out of sight. That could leave open many opportunities to-  _No, no, no, absolutely not!_  That is certainly a thought he shouldn’t even entertain.

“Emmy, I-” He paused upon seeing how close she was to him.

She straddled his lap, her chest onto his. He could feel her heart beat, his own quickening. This alluring feeling that quelled from within was slowly taking over his thought process.

He tried to reason with this so-called feeling. Maybe he was just tired from grading, or just a bit surprised from Emmy’s sudden advance. Of course, he was just shaken up. Since he was in control once again, this situation can be easily turned around.

“Ahem. Emmy, I must ask that you please vacate my…erm, lap please. ”

His assistant pouted slightly. “Well, if I did, you’d work yourself to a stupor… again. In addition, you’d have no sense of time, probably won’t sleep at night, and you’ll end up sick.”

“I- Well, that last bit only happened once.”

“But am I wrong?”

He was hesitant to answer. “…Perhaps not.”

She leaned in, letting their noses touch. “Then will you relax?”

It was a fairly hard to relax in his position. In fact, it was quite the opposite with his emotions being dragged to the very edge. However, he didn’t want for her to worry for his sake.

“I understand your concern…And I’ll take a break at once.”

She smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. “Good.”

His heart stopped for a moment as he held his breath. There was no mistaking it; that was indeed a kiss. It has been so long since he felt such a light, physical sensation. He desired such a touch again. Cupping her chin, he brought her close enough for another kiss. With a gentle nudge from him, she happily accepted.

At first there were soft, nurturing kisses that begged for more. But after the third or fourth kiss, they grew bold and rough. As their lips broke, they each caught their breaths before eagerly meeting again.

Once settled into the rhythm of their deep lip-lock, Emmy lightly pushed the professor back in his chair, lightly guiding his hands behind him. Coaxed by her, he swiftly obeyed. Her hands gave his wrists loving rubs until he finally heard a resounding click.

Startled by the sound, he quickly shot up only to be pulled back down again. What was keeping his arms in place? As he looked up, he saw Emmy slipping a key away into her coat pocket. It was then he let out a gasp.

“E-Emmy, what is the meaning of thi-”

She lifted his head up and kissed him once more, silencing him.

Layton although startled, still felt as he did before: unsettled and turned on. Now noticing his arousal was making itself known, he inwardly cursed. This was a terrible time for his body to portray such emotions. If he didn’t know any better… he may have actually liked the thought of being handcuffed to his chair.

Her lips curved into a Cheshire cat-like smile, satisfied. The brunette dragged a finger down his abdomen, tracing every inch of clad, toned muscle. Once reaching his hips, she then lightly prodded the clothed lump.

He hissed on contact and immediately tightened his mouth shut. The man’s eyes quickly darted between her and her hands. Each teasing touch served only to draw a haggard groan from him.  Layton looked down, too embarrassed to look into her eyes.

“Hmm… What do we have here?”  Hands began to fiddle with his belt, then buttons and zipper. Once his pants reached his ankles, Emmy looked to him again.

His jaw slacked while he did his best to catch his breath. Body turning against mind, he long stopped struggling against his binds and was lightly bucking his hips against her. The feeling inside was now an active ache.

Once she pulled down his boxers, his strained member sprang up to meet cooler air. Using her thumb and index, she rubbed the very tip, driving the dazed man to roll his hips in the same pace.  After a bit of tease, she got off of him for a brief moment, causing him to grunt in disapproval. Kneeling, she leaned closer to him and gave teasing kiss before he squirmed in pleasure. She licked her lips. Mouth opening wide, she finally engulfed him.

His head reared back as he let out another loud moan. As she lapped, Hershel was close to his end. He wanted nothing more than to let go right then and there. But he still wished to ride out this moment just a while longer. He gritted his teeth, forcing his body to postpone its release.

Her tongue moved up and down his sensitive skin, making every moment slow and agonizingly erotic. He watched her head bob in place and cringed as soon as she began to suck. The man’s body shuffled in place to match each motion. With his self control waning, how much more could he take?

Once her oral teasing came to an end, her eyes looked up to her captive. She gave an innocent smile and giggled at his crumbling composure.

“How relaxed are you now, professor?”

“…A little…on edge…to be frank,” he panted.

“Aw, that’s too bad. Oh well, here’s a good place to stop,” she said in singsong.

“…W-What? Emmy, please… wait-”

Before he could say anything else, she pulled up his underwear and pants. Once redressing him, Emmy then gave the professor a light kiss on his cheek. Leaning closer to him, she whispered lovingly into his ear, “I’ll see you later,  _Hershel_.”

His eyes followed her every move until she exited the room entirely, going into another room of his flat. Layton’s mind raced as he fiercely thrashed about in his seat. “ _She’s leaving! B-But I thought-!  If I get out of this, so help me…”_

A couple of minutes went by, then several minutes. His senses perked up ever so slightly from being pushed to primal. He heard light feminine giggles, most likely Emmy’s. He huffed and proceeded to grumble. Is she challenging him? Very well.

He gave a longing sigh, still feeling the burning ache his arousal gave. If he was to get out of his chair, he would need to pick the lock. But the only thing he had was the pen on his desk, and he’d prefer not to mess it up, due to it being a very nice fountain pen (the tip would also be way too large and blunt to properly lock pick). There were only a couple of solutions he could think of: calling out for Emmy, or miraculously slipping out of his cuffs (the latter being more likely to happen than her coming back).

Hershel breathed in and started to flex his arms in preparation to pull the handcuffs apart. Pulling his arms apart he managed to dent a small part of the link. In several moments of tugging he pulled for the final time, snapping the link in two. He was finally free.

“Emmy… You may have bested me for the moment,” he murmured while rubbed his sore wrists. “But this shall not go unpunished.”

———-

 Emmy sat in his bedroom, finally silencing her chuckles. She couldn’t believe it. Layton loved her back, and was even begging for more from her. It was rude to leave him this way, but she wanted to wait until he was at his breaking point. It may lead into something interesting, after all.

She stopped to think for a moment. Everything was too eerily quiet. Layton could call out for her at any given moment, but all was still. Perhaps she was overreacting a bit. After all, he would alert her if there was any trouble. She turned around, settling herself on the soft mattress.

The room was rather dark, only illuminated by a candle that sat on the nightstand. “ _It gives a pretty haunting glow to the room_ ,” she thought. That paired with a plush, but rather large bed… Emmy laughed the thought off.  After all, her visit was an unexpected one; it was pure coincidence his room just so happens to be in such an alluring manner.

A hand grazed her shoulder, causing her to hold her breath.

“Enjoying yourself?” a gruff whisper graced her ear.

She let out a squeak, completely taken by surprise. “Ah, p-professor!”

“It’s one thing to come here in the guise of helping with my work… but it’s another entirely to turn me on…and leave me chained in wait,” he growled.

She quickly turned around. “But… how did you-”

He held up both hands, showing the cuff links broken. “Some puzzles are best solved with brute force.”

It was then Emmy realized she grossly miscalculated. Layton would not be left sitting in his chair waiting for her return and begging to her. He would break free, find her, and soon she would beg to him. His normally permissive attitude completely dropped, now giving him a more commanding composure.

“Now it’s your turn.”

His mouth met hers with a passionate flare. He gently pushed her back onto the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, he took the moment to look at her. She looked to him, her normally porcelain face flushed to bright pink. Her hair fell behind her in cascading chocolate waves. He wouldn’t lie, a usually tough girl in such a vulnerable form was… beautiful.

He ignored primal instincts for moment, moving to her neck. Butterfly kisses landed on her neck. Over and over, he treated her to a soft peck before licking under her chin. She moaned in pure delight. His hands trailed over her curves, moving down to her groin. She let out a strained breath, moving along with his touch.

Upon noticing moisture, his lips curled into devilish smirk. “My, what have we here?”

Emmy looked away in defiance with a huff.

“Come now, at least look at me when I speak to you.”

His fingers slipped through her pants and underwear to meet her slick entrance. He then looked to her again, noting her dazed look and tightened abdomen. The very tips of his fingers played with her sensitive nerves, orchestrating a mixture of moans and growls from the woman. He felt her hips roll into his hand as he gently prodded and teased. Perfect.

“Now then, I’m sure you’re very aware of your actions today.”

“Nnngh…  Y-yes, what of it?” She feigned a dismissive attitude.

He shook his head in disapproval. “Hm… Well, I’d say you know well ‘what of it’.”

One finger that made slow precise movements suddenly sank deeper into her, adding another into the flow.  She let out a tensed yelp, nearly drooling.

“I must admit… you really are a cunning woman. I never would have guessed the surprise you had planned. You’ve…driven out feelings I haven’t experienced in such a long time…Some that I’ve harbored for you. However, what you did was certainly not lady-like at all…”

“I… I can say the same for you,  _Mr. Gentleman_.” Before she could continue, she squeaked from feeling an abrupt motion.

“My… form is rather rough, but I will assure you, my intentions are very gentleman-like. After all, is it not a gentleman’s duty to ensure that his lady is comfortable and entertained in his home?”

“If you consider pinning me to your bed under your raging bon- Eeep!”

“Hmm… your rebelliousness won’t yield much result.” He leaned close to her ear and breathed into it, causing her to flinch. His voice was gentle and controlled, with an authoritative undertone.  “If I may make a suggestion… stand down.”

She bit her lip. Emmy wasn’t used to being commanded. The feeling was… appealing. The professor was never a demanding person, but here he is, dictating in her ear to let him take control. How could she deny him any further?

“…Fine.”

Although she was playing the unwilling woman, her thoughts were exactly the opposite. As he teased, her very core burned with intense desire. She felt the gentle sensation of her legs being exposed to air; the man wasted no time removing her lower garments. His lips pressed against her stomach before looking up to her.

“Thank you.” His words, although genuine and sincere, still carried an assertive tone.

Layton fiddled around with his belt, his breaths growing heavy and quick once again. Pants and underwear soon slipped to his ankles and he hastily kicked them aside. His hands slowly traveled to her thighs, pulling them apart. His hips were perfectly aligned with hers, ready to delve right in.

Bringing her close, he whispered, “Just say the word…And I’ll be sure to make this an unforgettable experience.”

Emmy saw sweat that trickled down his determined face. No doubts to be had here. An indescribable need built up as she gasped her next word. “Go.”

With the last restraint broken, he plunged in.

The assistant succeeded at driving the man from his chains, giving her a glimpse of his primal nature. He was sure treat her to all of his passion… until the flame of his bedroom’s candle subsided.


End file.
